Understanding
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: DxS break up scene, although, it's not what you guys expect. it also contains my opinion towards the couple. please give it a shot! it's good I promise. don't forget to review! and for sanity's sake, READ my author's note! I don't own Danny Phantom


**Well, hey you guys. Since that I'm always doing a story where Danny and Sam always get together… (My story "Photo Album" is proof enough!) I want to take a shot on them being NOT together. I'm also doing this as my OPINION that DxS will eventually break up then get back together when they are older or something. (Please don't hate me DxS fans!) But, I still think it is possible for them to last through their high school relationship. :3 **

**Hey, I'm a hopeless romantic, what do you guys expect? *shakes head* anyway, this is just my opinion guys. I mean seriously, I'm a HUGE DxS fan. Really, I am. But like all the other people say, they are too young! I mean seriously, fourteen? Even though I almost died saying "finally!" over and over again.**

**But then again, destiny has its ways so…. But again as I said, in MY OPINION I think they dated for 1 to 2 months or so before breaking up, but not one of those emotional breakups and that other crap, but a more professional and agreeable on both parties one. No heartbreak etc. etc. and eventually, if they are really destined to be together, they can get hooked up again in a later date or so.**

**This is JUST an opinion guys! Please don't take it personally. And please, for the love and mercy of God: don't flame me! Everyone has his and her ideas and opinions and I'm telling you mine through this story. *coughs awkwardly* well, that's it for my little rant…. And I really hope you read this… but then again if you didn't, then it's your loss not mine. Enjoy the story and feel free to comment on your opinions through reviews. I would love to your side too. :D**

**(Wow, longest author's note I ever did. :3)**

* * *

**Understanding**

Danny and Sam were alone on their spot of the hill just sitting there beside each other. Both had been thinking that maybe it was best for them to remain as friends because they were too young to be in an exclusive relationship. But, neither of them had mentioned it though.

"I've got something to say to you." They both said at the same time. They look at each other.

"You go first."

"What the?"

"Stop that!" They yelled again in unison. This time they both laughed quietly until Sam spoke first.

"Danny… I think…. I think we should just be…. You know… just friends." Sam said slowly getting the feeling that Danny won't hear her out and storm off. Instead Danny nodded in agreement much to her surprise.

"Your right I mean… it's not that I don't like you I mean, I like… a lot. I even fear it might be love but, I think we need to take some time and enjoy what life has to offer. You know what I'm saying?" Danny said. He chose his words very carefully so that he won't say anything that might upset Sam. The said girl nodded in response.

"Yeah I know. I really like you a lot too but we're 14 turning 15 for Christ's sake. But, don't worry I had a great time with us being a couple. And maybe someday…. When we're older…. We can try again in this whole dating thing." Sam said as she looked at Danny with a small smile on her face. Danny smiled back.

"I had a great time too. And yeah, I agree with you… on the 'when we're older part' I mean. So, what do you say… still friends?" Danny said holding out his hand which Sam fully accepted.

"The best!" She said grinning. Making Danny grin too. That's one of the things that made Sam fall for Danny in the first place. He was understanding. He understood her completely…. He even agreed. And their 'breakup' had no heartbreaks or any of the emotional crap you see in young couples these days. They had both agreed they are too young and still needed time to enjoy on what life has to offer. That's it. No more, no less. Even though, they still agreed to be best friends like they always were.

"So this means, I need to give you back the ring?" Sam asked as she removed the class ring from her finger and held it out to him. Danny just smiled and closed her hand around it.

"Keep it. I mean, it was really meant for you so, yeah." Danny said grinning. Sam smiled and placed it in her pocket.

"I think I'll just wear it as a necklace. Why did you let me keep it anyway?" she asked looking at him. Danny just shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's a sign of our agreement. That, when we're older and we still want or like each other, then we can give it another shot." Danny said.

"I think that's agreeable." Sam said as she leaned on the tree behind them and put her hands behind her head.

"What do you think Tucker will say?" she asked suddenly making Danny snort.

"He'll probably go berserk, but after we explain, I think he'll understand. He might even place bets again." Danny said chuckling slightly making Sam laugh too.

"Yeah I think so." She said smiling. The two continued to talk and hang out like they used too when they were best friends. The following day when they told Tucker, Danny's prediction was right. He practically screamed on their faces but as they explained, he calmed down and understood. After that, everything was back to the way it was before. Tucker would still tease them as "lovebirds" but this time, instead of denying it, they would just roll their eyes. Once the public heard about their so called "breakup", the paparazzi bombarded Danny and Sam with questions. Fan girls were thrilled that they might get a chance with the town hero. Some boys in their school also thought they would get a chance with Sam. But they would politely decline them. "That's why we 'broke up' in the first place. We decided it was too early." Danny said in a press conference.

Years passed and the trio still continued to be the best of friends. Soon, high school passed and they would become college. Danny and Sam still remained as best friends. Some people would occasionally question them but they would just smile and say: "I don't know, maybe someday, if we're still in to each other." Sam continued to wear the class ring as a necklace for it symbolizes their agreement.

_Someday, we can give it another shot. For now, we'll just enjoy life a little more._

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you like it. And for those who DIDN'T read my author's note above, now might be a good time to read it again if you didn't understand the story. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**

**-BlackWingedAngel26**


End file.
